


Adventures into Suzabel

by Insomination



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/pseuds/Insomination
Summary: Seriously, Paranatural is awesome.





	

Suzy tapped her pencil on her desk in some meaningless rhythm as she glared towards the front of the class. Three seats up and two to the left sat her arch enemy and current girlfriend. You’d think that being in a relationship would mean they’d share EVERYTHING with each other, but NOOOO. “Sorry Suze, I still can’t tell you. Sorry Suze, club rules. But I still care about you. See you later tonight at 6 right?” Ugh, if her eyes weren’t so hecking sparkly and her voice so hecking pretty and her heart so hecking big and her arms so he-  
The bell rang, pulling Suzy out of her thoughts. Looking down, she sighed and cursed her mind again. Writing the notes down without paying attention had never been hard for her before. She was a journalist after all. But now she just kept drawing out all these random creatures all over the page. Flying frogs, two-headed serpents, some weird monstrosity that was like 80% mouth. She’d practically worn this pencil she stole from the Activity Club down to the nub on these useless drawings. Actually, the pencil was still freshly sharpened. When was the last time she sharpened this thing anyway…

“Suzy!” Isabel called out, pulling Suzy out of her thoughts again. She really had to work on her focus. When did she get to her locker? “How’s the day going so far?”  
“Wow. Deep conversation starter there.”  
“Well since you turn everything towards the Club, I’ve kinda given up.” Isabel replied cheerfully.  
“I’ll get that out of you someday.”  
“You really won’t.”  
“Well I can still blackmail Max.”  
“You really can’t.” said Max as he passed them by in the hallway.  
“I STILL OWN YOU PUCKETT!” Suzy called after him down the hallway, but her threats fell on deaf ears.   
“Anyway, about the Activity Club.”  
“Nope.”  
“Come on! Babe.”  
Isabel only kissed her cheek.  
“Sweetie.”  
The other cheek.  
“Darling.”  
Nose.  
“Honey.”  
Isabel gave her a kiss on the lips, cupping Suzy’s face and turning it to angle their heads together. It was brief and not as deep as Suzy preferred, but she was too preoccupied co complain. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead on Suzy’s and said “See you tonight at five for the movie?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”   
“Excellent.” Isabel replied, before turning and strolling away, putting just the tiniest extra swing in her hips that only someone who was looking could notice. Suzy appreciated the sight for a second, then looked around the hallway to make a mental note on who else was looking. She’d ruin them somehow at a later date. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD BEEN SEEING THE SHADES!” Isabel shouted as they ran down the street.   
“I THOUGHT I WAS HALLUCINATING!” Suzy replied as she ducked a flying ball of some goo that looked a lot like snot and she did not want touching her. “HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WERE GHOSTS?”  
“WELL WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE HALLUCINATING?” Isabel called as she parkoured over a trashcan. Suzy used to think she was just showing off when she did that. Now she knew better.   
“I DIDN’T WANT TO WORRY YOU!” She answered.  
“THAT’S VERY THOUGHTFUL OF YOU BUT I WANT TO KNOW THESE THINGS SO I CAN BE THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU NEED ME!”   
“THANK YOU! I’LL KEEP THAT IN MIND!”  
She felt Isabel wrap a hand around her arm and yank her into a nearby alley. Pulling them behind a dumpster, Isabel put Suzy onto her lap and Suzy made herself as small as she could, pushing into Isabel as tightly as possible. Isabel wrapped herself around Suzy and the two waited, hoping not to be found.   
“Oh hey. I want to tell you something, but you have to be quiet.” Isabel whispered to her, little more than an exhale.   
Suzy nodded. Being quiet was not a good look on her, she thought. But dead was a much worse look.   
“All the stuff the Activity Club does? The stuff I can’t tell you?”  
Another nod.  
Isabel jerked her head in the direction of the street, and Suzy’s eyes lit up like streetlights. She inhaled a breath, preparing to shout some excited exclamation, but Isabel put a finger on her lips and said “sshhh”  
Suzy nodded, and Isabel took her finger back. “So you, and Max, and Ed and that weird anime dork are all-”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“And Mr. Spender?!”  
“Sshhh! But yes, him too. There’s a whole organization for this kind of thing.”   
“Awesome. Does this mean I’m part of the Club!?”  
“Only if you want to be. Although I’d highly recommend it. Safety in numbers and all.”  
“…I can’t put this in the newspaper, can I?”  
“I’m afraid not.” Isabel said, putting her arm around Suzy’s shoulders and pulling her closer. Wait, they were back on the street now? Gosh, she had to pay more attention, now more than ever.   
“Damn.” Suzy said, letting her vocabulary skills shine through.  
“Yeah.” Isabel replied, “I know.”  
“Well, at least we can be together even more often.”  
“We can kiss in front of Isaac and gross him out!”  
Suzy chuckled and said “Yeah, I guess we could do that too.”


End file.
